


City in the Sky

by Ordani_Goat



Series: Goat Boy and Book Boy [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordani_Goat/pseuds/Ordani_Goat
Summary: After the events of TP, Link takes Shad to the city in the sky, where he meets Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr.
Relationships: Link/Shad (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Goat Boy and Book Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209107
Kudos: 13





	City in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was deffo not written at 20 to 4 in the morning while on ft to my friend.

Link shuddered and spat some water from his mouth, taking in his destination.

The City in the Sky, a place of Legend.  
But home to what he thought were the most unnerving creatures to exist on the fact of the planet.

He looked to his right and chuckled at his boyfriend, who's copper hair lay in soaked curls, dripping down his round glasses.

"I say, old boy, was there no better way to land?"  
Shad said, trying to peel his wet shirt from his arm.

The blond stood and looked around, trying to remember where to go.  
He thought for a moment.

"We'll head left"

Shad nodded and followed Link to the door on the west, tagging closely behind, holding his hand.

Link opened the door and stepped through, his face softening as the harsh wind no longer blew into him.

"Link, what is i- oh my Goddesses!"  
He spun round to meet Shad.  
The scholar had teared up, his hands cupped over his mouth, nothing but awe and admiration in his eyes.

A chirp pulled his attention back to the store.  
"Hello again adventurer!"

It was Ooccoo!  
Ooccoo was a friend Link had made on his way.  
Her and her Son - very creatively named Ooccoo Jr. - helped him through dungeons and temples, asking for nothing in return.

"Who's your friend?"  
She jumped from her perch, the hatchling zooming straight for Link.

"Hey buddy!" He grinned, scratching his head "This is my boyfriend, he's been studying this place"

She looked up at the other boy, who stood silently, his hands still over his mouth.

"Hello special friend of Links! My name's Ooccoo, this is my son, Ooccoo Jr. Welcome to our home"  
She chirped, hopping on a perch nearer her new aquaintance.

Shad removed his hands from his face and tried to collect himself before replying.

He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a small sob.

"Oh dear, have I offended him?"  
She asked, looking at Link and offering a wing on Shad's shoulder for comfort.

"N-No Missus, excuse me a moment"  
He managed, taking a hankey from his pocket and drying his eyes.

The scholar cleared his throat and collected himself.  
"My apologies, I-I just got a little... overwhelmed"

He cleared his throat and offered his hand.  
"My name's Shad, it's a pleasure to meet you"

She shook it with her wing, nodding.  
"Feel free to look around, there's plenty to see"

Link took Shad's hand and lead him to the door.  
"Boys, be careful!"

They both turned.  
"There are still monsters lurking around"

The hero nodded, thanking her, before exiting the shop and taking his lover on the trip of a lifetime.


End file.
